Keep You Safe, Little Bear
by FoxyLivez
Summary: Adrien Agreste's sister is in the hospital for trying to take her own life. When she begins having night terrors, Adrien must protect her no matter what. But he will need everyone's support... Especially Marinette's.


**(I might not continue this. I wrote this at 2 AM and I was extremely excited and then I read it over and thought... what? Anyway, enjoy!)**

She's lived out her whole like within a hospital bed, out of harm's way; Away from the dangers of the outside world and away from heartbreak once again. Iris Agreste has been almost forgotten by her father who just pays for the hospital charges. But Adrien, her brother, is there every week. Today he was visiting and he was bringing a friend.

Iris sat in the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling that she has studied almost every single day for the last 2 years. The doctors gave her another injection of morphine to help the pain in her neck and wrists. She reached up to feel her neck and looked down at the bandages on her wrists and sighed deeply. Any minute, Adrien would be here and she'd forget the pain… Any minute.

Iris zoned out of existence for a few minutes, staring at the four walls and through a giant window that overlooked the courtyards with the giant fountain where she would spend most of her days. From the window, she saw the helicopter pad that was almost always empty.

The glass door creaked and squeaked slightly and Iris looked up, her long blond hair getting in her face. She saw her brother and smiled wide. He smiled back and rushed to her bed.

"Hi, little Bear," He said, grabbing her hand that was taped and had a finger clip on it, monitoring her blood pressure.

"Hi, Catnip," Iris responded, her voice cracking. They both looked at the door and a boy with soft brown skin and headphones around his neck walked inside. Iris raised his hand and just waved a little as he waved at her.

"Iris, this is Nino. He's my best friend," Adrien said. Iris smiled and waved at him. "Hi."

"Adrien talks about you so much… He didn't even glint at your prettiness," Nino said, smirking as Iris blushed. "But he never told me how you got in the hospital… What happened?"

Adrien gasped and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He remembers screaming her name at the top of his lungs and seeing a bloody blade on the floor, her feet far from the ground and her skin cold. He opened his eyes and stared at Iris, waiting for a response along the lines of vagueness.

"I… Don't really want to talk about that." Iris muttered. Nino accepted her privacy and Iris caught something peeking out of Adrien's bag on the bed. She grinned and reached for the familiar red device. She began to lose her mind and she flipped the device open.

"My 3DS! Oh my gosh, how did you find this?" Iris said, her eyes lighting up in a way Adrien hasn't seen in at least 10 months.

"I found it in your dresser," He pulled out his neon green 3DS and smirked. "You up for a little racing?"

"Oh, count me in!" Nino pulled out a familiar device, his having an orange and purple design. So the rest of the visit was spent with them fighting in Mario Kart to see who would get first place. Turns out, none of them could get first place.

The computers were kicking their butts and Iris was getting quite irritated that she turned off the device after screaming at Nino, "Did you just blue shell me?! I was doing great!" The two boys began to laugh before a nurse approached Iris' bedside and saw how high her heart rate was.

"Your heart rate is awfully high… Your blood pressure as well," She looked at the game and then at the two boys on her bed. "I think you've played enough, miss." Iris looked at Adrien and Nino before she switched off her 3DS and placed it on her bed, feeling her wrists begin to ache once again.

The nurse caught her rubbing her wrists and checked the bag of fluid that was slowly pumping into her. "Do you need another shot?" She asked the girl. Iris shook her head.

"No, let's just wait," Iris told her, watching the nurse leave the room with a bag of dirty clothes that belonged to her. Iris took the awkward moment to look at Adrien and sighed deeply. "I think you should go."

"Yeah, we have a bunch of homework to do," Adrien said, putting on a hell of a fake smile. He stood up and didn't see Nino pull out his phone and snap a picture as Adrien kissed Iris' forehead. She closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek but she wiped it away as quick as lightning.

"Bye, Catnip." She said, smiling wide. Adrien responded. "Bye little Bear."

* * *

Night time rolled around and Iris was watching the TV and saw that there was another attack on Paris, seeing the heroes of the city among the mess. Ladybug and Chat Noir were living legends.

" _Another successful battle for these two amazing heroes! What evil will arise in the heart of Paris next time? My name's Cosette and that is tonight's news! Stay tuned for-"Iris_ turned off the TV in her room and settled in the warmth of her hospital bed, closing her eyes slowly and letting sleep take her under the surgically clean blankets.

That was a huge mistake. The night passed easily and Iris got up once to relieve the pressure in her bladder that had built up over night. She crawled back into her bed and breakfast was slowly brought to her room when the clocks struck 9 AM. Iris ate it in silence and then settled back down for a little more sleep. That's when things got bad.

Iris woke up screaming and began clawing at her wrists and neck. She kept on screaming and screaming and the doctors tried to get her under control but it wasn't working. Iris was stabbed in the side with a needle as a strong sedative put her into a drug induced sleep.

The nurse at the nurse's station called down to Gabriel Agreste's office and was immediately put on hold.

"Hello, Agreste Industries, this is Nathalie, how may I help you?" A dull voice spoke over the receiver. The nurse cleared her throat.

"Yes, please see that Mr. Gabriel Agreste gets this message. His daughter, Iris Agreste has just gone into shock. She has been sedated but we don't know quite what is wrong. Have him call us back immediately, it's an emergency." The nurse hung up and then she looked under Iris' emergency contacts.

Her brother came up as number one. She dialed his number immediately.

* * *

Adrien flinched painfully when his phone rang in class and he recognized the number, excusing himself to the back of the room. "Hello?"

"Hello, Adrien Agreste?" The nurse asked.

"This is him," He responded.

"Well, it's about your sister, Adrien." The nurse explained to him what had happened and the phone slipped from his hands, the screen cracking as it made contact with the floor. He ran to grab his bag and ran outside of the classroom.

"Adrien? Adrien!" The teacher shouted but he ignored it completely.

All of the students left their seats and Nino had gotten to Adrien's phone first. "Hello?"

"-must get here as soon as possible! She's convulsing again!" Nino heard screams in the other end of the receiver and looked at the number on the phone. It was the hospital.

"Oh no…"

Adrien was already out of the school doors and in a taxi as fast as he could be. "1 ave Claude Vellefaux, step on it!" He screamed and the taxi took off towards the hospital. When the car slammed on its brakes, Adrien handed him a hundred dollars and ran out of the door of the car, towards the 10th floor, down the west wing and into room 12. He could hear the shouts and the screams and the rapid beating from the room.

"Sedatives aren't taking effect!" A doctor shouted as another loud high pitched scream sounded. Adrien stared at the shadows running around inside of the room. There was a loud crashing noise and he stood in the doorway.

Iris was strapped down to the bed and her hands were bound with Velcro and they were holding her back as she screamed and tried to wretch her hands free, the bandages from her neck and wrists laying on the ground. Her stitches were scratched open and her wrists were bleeding and the rope burn on her neck was completely visible.

Tears welled in his eyes and he couldn't help but stare as his sister continued to spasm out of control. Suddenly, there was a rapid beeping from the heart monitor and Adrien stared as Iris began to calm down and her eyes closed… And the line on her heart went flat.

"No pulse!" The doctors shouted. Adrien began to scream at the top of his lungs and attempted to run head first into the room to save his sister.

" _No! You can't stop me!"_ Adrien screamed as the doctors outside held him back. _"You can't take her away from me!"_ The doors were closed as they rolled out a defibrillator and began to warm it up.

" _Iris!"_ Adrien banged his fists on the glass as she was jolted by the electrical current. _"Let me go!"_ He screamed, kicking his feet and clawing at their hands at they held him around his waist to keep him out.

" _No! You can't take her! Let me go, I have to help her! LET ME GO! IRIS!"_ Adrien screamed as the doctors dragged him down the hallways.

* * *

Adrien paced back and forth in the waiting room, his hands shaking as he did so. His mind was racked with fears of losing the most important thing in the world to him. Plagg sat on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"She will be okay, Adrien," The tiny kwami said. "Iris is strong."

"Not strong enough to avoid this, Plagg… If I ever see his face again, I swear to God I will-"

"Adrien?" He looked towards the entrance and saw almost half of his homeroom class; Alya, Nino, Kim, Rose, Marinette, and Mylène. Marinette had a box in her hands and there was a black and white bow sitting on top of it. Plagg was hiding inside of his jacket.

"We're here for you, bro." Nino stated, putting his hand on his shoulder. Adrien sniffled and nodded.

"Adrien Agreste?" Someone spoke and Adrien looked at the scrubbed nurse holding a clipboard. He walked forward and gulped.

"I'm Adrien, what's happening? Is Iris okay?" He said quickly.

"Your sister is responding to the treatment, we have her heavily sedated and we're running tests on her tantrums, but she is stable for now," Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. "You were very lucky this time."

Adrien knew what that meant. He almost lost her once. "Can I see her?" The nurse nodded once.

"Marinette, go with him," Alya whispered elbowing her friend in the arm. Marinette flinched but smiled a bit before approaching Adrien with the box in her hands.

"I, um… I made something for your sister, Adrien. I-I know I've never met her but… Nino said she likes bears so I just thought that I should do something to s-show that w-we care about her." She stuttered, her hands shaking as she handed it to him. Adrien took it gratefully and directed Marinette in the way of his sister's room.

There lay a terrifying sight. Iris was hooked up to several different machines and had IV's every which way. Her hair was tied out of her hair with a simple piece of white fabric and her face had been covered in claw marks from her aggressive attacks on herself. Her wrists had fresh stitches on them and her neck was wrapped neatly again. There was a tube going down her throat and nose and she was hooked up to a respirator, having strong trouble breathing.

Adrien gasped and closed his eyes.

"That's your sister?" Marinette said without thinking. "She's so pretty."

Adrien sniffled. "Yeah, she is…" Adrien approached the bed and placed the box on her mattress before sitting down.

"Hi little Bear… I know you can't hear me but… I brought a new friend. Her name is Marinette and she made something for you," Adrien passed Marinette the box and she opened it up, pulling out a black and white knitted beanie, the fabric and material soft and perfect to the touch. Stitched on the top were two panda bear ears and the insides of the ears and hat were line with black velvet. She gently slid the hat over the strange girl in front of her and flattened it against her head.

"F-Feel better, Iris…" Marinette whispered and touched her soft hair as she took a step back and Adrien slowly grabbed Iris' hand.

"I should have been there… I never should have let this happen," He said, tears falling from his eyes and down onto the back of Iris' hand.

"Adrien…" Marinette whispered. "What happened to her?"

He looked up and blinked away his tears, staring at his broken sister for a few seconds before deciding to tell her.

"Iris… has never really been one for love outside of me and my father. So when she began to text this boy, she was extremely happy that someone showed an interest in her competitive and kind nature. But that was her ruin," Adrien closed his eyes and remembered seeing everything.

"One night, while I was on my computer… I got an e-mail from this guy… Iris had sent him nude pictures of herself. She thought he really liked her… But all he was doing was using her so he could take everything from her. Iris went into depression. She stopped… Stopped eating, stopped going to school, she barely left her bed…" Tears stained his face as he stared at Marinette who in turn was feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"So I knew something was wrong when I heard loud music in her room… I opened the door… And I saw her hanging from the ceiling by a piece of rope. Her wrists had been slit open and she bled all over this piece of paper, telling everyone why. Why it came to that and why she could no longer go on living."

"I… I should have been there for her. I was right there… And I could have done something… But I didn't. I trusted my sister would be alright… And it turns out, I knew her far less than I thought I did." Adrien dropped Iris' hands and cried into his own. Marinette didn't know what to do… So she took a very brave step forward and wrapped her arms around him.

He pushed his face into her stomach and stained her shirt with tears he couldn't stop. "Why did she ever… Ever think I could li-live without h-h-her?" He hiccupped and clutched the edges of her shirt with white knuckles.


End file.
